


One last solider

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I know people don't like OC's but..., My First Fanfic, Narrative focus, Please give me a shot, Violence in detail, light and dark humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Overwatch finds Talon's new target, a scientist that can create super humans, they know what to do next.</p><p>But what is at first a simple snatch and grab leads to the next big player in the prevention of the second omnic crisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my telling of the overwatch story with my own character. I have written before but never on a site like this for a fandom so I'm kinda worried so I hope you all can help me through this (Figuring out the site was hard enough)

“I will be happy to explain everything later. I think we have wasted enough time milling around explaining stories. I need three of you to help me move all my research stuff from the back to the truck. It’s the only thing we got right now for transportation.”

“Unless,”Vito adds, “You would happen to have a teleporter on hand. WIth all your past achievements in science.”

He buttons up his newly given shirt and smirks at us. I look over to Sym and nod to her. She smiles and boldly walks in front of Vito and starts moving her hands.

All of a sudden a blue frame made of what appears to be light appears in the shape of a up pinned flower appears. It opens towards the ground in how sleek metal and a oval of blue appears above it, showing the transport ship inside.

“Teleporter online. I have opened the path.”

Sym and I look over to Vito who jaw is officially now dropped and Lukas stares at it, wided eye like a kid in a candy store. Sym chuckles, putting her hand over mouth while I just laugh out loud.

“ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… Okay, I stand corrected. Now let's get moving, we don’t have much time now do we? I need a drink…”

Vito turns to the table as Lukas start approaching the back door. He motions for some people to come and McCree and Lucio step up as well as Angela. I doubt she is actually going to lift and instead is going to oggle at what he might have. I know I would. That leaves Me, Mei, and Sym to deal with any outsides threats and a Vito now drinking straight from the bottle. I’m wondering if he is as reliable as Lukas implies.

“Okay,” Vito says before letting out of breath, “like Lukas said, we are going to burn this place down. Now, don’t worry about the bodies, they are already dead. I’m not asking you to start pulling teeth or file off fingerprints. Just, look out for trouble and lock in the door, all the windows here are bulletproof so don’t worry about that. I’m the professional in this situation.”

He pulls up the gas can and motions for the door. We all look at him with weird expressions. Since when do people normally pull teeth and file off fingerprints? Vito looks back and again motions to start moving in a more aggressive manner. Mei hurriedly goes and Sym starts putting centuries around the entrance. This leaves me mindless me staring at Vito as he starts pushing down tables.

He then starts moving the bodies by the feet into the booths. Well, laid out on the seats of the booths. He then soaks the seats and then the tables with gasoline, the smell of it plus slight blood is not pleasant. I have seen a lot of things of overwatch but this is something extreme. I’m pretty sure this is stuff blackwatch would do under Reyes. He doesn’t even seem affected by the smell. Just what does this guy do.  
“Um…,” I prepare to question, “Vito? Just what exactly do you do in your ‘line of work’ because people don’t normally have a cool face as they burn down their own restaurant.  
  
He doesn’t look back but starts to answer. “Since i doubt you guys are going to rat to the police, considering you guys are also participating in illegal activity, I’m work hand for the mob. I’ll tell you more if you start packing up those expensive bottles at the bar. Those were long term investments I intend to keep.”

Mob? Since are the mob are o any relevance today. I swore cities were shouting about how they have cleaned up organized crime. From New York to my city London.

I stop asking myself and start moving behind the bar. I make use of a step ladder and start grabbing whatever is on the top shelf.

“So… you work with what mob? Wasn’t there like different kinds according to where to came from? Like italy or Ireland.”

“Yeah, in the 1930’s and 40’s. It's different now. Italian mob, Irish mob, black mob, Chinese mob, we all have stopped caring about it. In the wake of the CIA and old Overwatch, we went underground and put aside differences so to speak. Most of the bosses that didn't eat the rest of us out during that time were legit business owner and construction companies so they continued that. After the omnic war and the collapse of you guys, it was the perfect time to strike. The omnic were being treated like dirt and while organization wages war with police and themselves, we first offered protection. We helped the omnic and the humans with housing and weapons to defend themselves with, things you couldn’t get anymore with new rules in place. Soon the cycle became a new and all these old bosses of the golden age started getting the gang back together and took over all the small groups. They passed their knowledge down and evaluated with computer and things of the such. And since they were the ones building the city and the some in the legal system, they started getting some political power. Eventually it was just like the old days, with kids like me wanting a piece of the action. I...”

He trails off, stopping both his talking and his pouring of the gasoline. He stares out the window for a second before seemingly snapping himself out of it and putting the gas can now.  
  
“How's the door situation looking ladies.” He says turning towards the door.

I look as well and find a arc of little centuries around the door frame to a very pleased Sym and a struggling Mei trying to push a large table in the front of the door.

“We have secured the front entrance. Centuries are online.” Sym look over to Mei who manages to move the table the final few inches before collapsing and giving an exhausted thumbs up.

“Move out of the way, hot loads of unorganized research coming your way.”

Lukas pops out of the back door with arms full of boxes and folders with papers overflowing. Lucio follows behind with a trolley with a large upright box that looks straight out of the military.


	2. Just another day in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Lukas is not everything that the intel made out to be. In fact it's more wrong than right. 
> 
> Though maybe it's a good thing with these new surprises.

"How is your search going on the south side of the city?" We have arrived about two hours ago, spiting up into two groups. Originally it was going to be us in one big group but Symmetra just recently got back from a Vishkar project we were able to get here on board so it was now me, Satya, and Jesse on the north side with Lucio, Mei, and Angela taking the south. Right now me and Jesse were getting smoothies while Satya checks in with the others.

"Nothing yet." Angela answers.

"You would think finding a small or 50 year old Irish man with long hair and a beard and a place called simply referred to the battlements would be easier to find in a place like this." Lucio chimes in.

That was what we were told to find on the trip here. The photo was shown on the planning table but Winston also pointed out that a place called the battlements has been mentioned when ever the doctors notes mentioned Numbani. However it didn't seem to actually mean a place of war since this place is as far from any omnic war zone as possible. We're in one the most advanced places in the world with beautiful backdrops, accepting culture, and an all around good vibe. I know for sure since Lucio keeps going on about it.

"We have yet to make any progress on finding this location as well. However it seems like neither have Talon so we stand uncontested and can proceed without much caution. Just make sure to turn on you locator when you find him so we can converge on your location discreetly."

"I will make sure to keep you posted." Angela says before shutting off. Me and Jesse join Symmetra at the table and bring her the tray of three smoothies. She smiles as she grabs the one I start handing to her. It's a hot day and she was wearing a blue sundress while I was wearing a loose white shirt with some orange shorts, complete with a new belt Winston whipped up so can go around without my Chrono accelerator out in front of my chest. It's always a dead give away. It also mean my blink and recall are a lot weaker. This mission won't need it the if things keeps this low level.

"Where do y'all think we should next?" McCree saunters over in his cowboy dress shirts that looks like a picnic table and jeans. Still rocking the belt buckle and hat. Had to convince him not to bring his spurs along.

"Not entirely sure yet," I answer, "but I got a felling the others will have a lot more luck then we do hear. Seems all there is here is big clothes stores and smoothie stands. Though I wouldn't mind getting some shopping done."

I get a half laugh from Satya a look of _Please don't make me  from_ McCree. I laugh at both and try to finish my smoothie.

***

"Um, Mercy, I think we found our place."

Mercy walks over with clear question written on her face but it quickly goes as she reads the sign Lucio is point to and turns on her locator. Mei walks over as well and reads the sign out loud.

" _T_ _he Irish Battlements, Pub and Eatery. Run by Lukas Nix and  Vito Scaletta._  That's weird, I thought Vito was an Italian name."

***

Just another day in paradise. Slow day at the bar since it was 3:50 on a Thursday. Just me in the front table with my feet up, Lukas behind the bar or in the back making a sandwich. I was just stretching out, finally opening my eyes to a blinding sun, quickly feeling around for my shades. As my eyes adjust I notice three people standing out side staring at the sign with very intent looks on their faces. An odd group to say the least.

One was a black guy in dreads, wearing clothes that could only be described as "hip". One that was a short Asian woman with a blue tee short and shorts. The third in the middle was a tall blond woman with a pony tail the looked almost angelic with her posture and the way she carried herself. I swear I have seen her before. They all nod to each other in a way that I have seen before. They are found something, or someone, that they were looking for. I don't like where this is going.

They walk in with friendly enough faces and look around for a second before noticing me. I put on a smile but make sure to grab my switchblade under the bar.

"Welcome to the battlements, replenishing you for the fight of the daily war of life. Anything I can get you folks."

"Um," The Asian one is the first to speak, "We are actually look for a Lukas Nix. We would like to speak to him about his research."

How the hell do they know about His research? Do they know about STEM? This could be bad.

"We do wish to alarm him, we simply want to talk to him about his experiments. From one doctor to another." That's where I recognize her. She's Angela Ziegler, that famous doctor Lukas was talking about.

"You wouldn't be Doctor Ziegler, right? " She nods yes, seemingly surprised I know her. "Lukas is a big fan of your work and would be amazed to she you, wait one second." I tun to shout. "LUKAS, a childhood hero of your's has come to say hello."

A very audible groan comes from the back in response. He was sleeping again, wasn't he. The aught to be a wake up call.

"I swear to Christ Vito if it that gut in the purple dinosaur suit or the tax collector I'm gonna-OH hello there." He comes out looking with messy hair, an untrimmed beard, an everything else that comes from drinking in the morning next expecting anyone. He quickly straightens up as he sees the doctor, messing is hair and rubbing his face to make himself up. I can't help but laugh a little.

"Okay, why don't you three sit at the window booth over there and I try to make this standing mess presentable." They nod and turn as I grab Lukas by the shoulders and shake him.

"DUDE, I can believe it. This is a dream come true. I never thought any real doctor, let alone HER, to ever taking my work. This cant-" I cut him out by placing my hand on his mouth.

"Chill the fuck out man," Say this in a hushed voice, letting go of his mouth. "Think. How does she know about your work. They came in asking for you, not knowing anything about me or mentioning anything about the STEM program. We need to make sure this isn't a trap. Remember the line of work we are in. I'm going to make sure there aren't any people waiting outside for us and you keep your tongue in your mouth, okay."

He gives a nod, though clearly he thinks I'm being paranoid. I just hope I don't have to fight these guys or anyone else they have. I just cleaned the floor.

"Okay then, hello, I am Lukas Nix with my friend over here Vito Scaletta. First, huge honor to meet. Your work on Nano-biology for soldiers, really admirable. He told me you were interested in my research. May I ask how you know of my research?" He clearly is trying to look nice, hoping the doctor isn't here to kidnap him. The look on their faces says other wise. In fact, they seem confused. 

"I don't know how to say this but, I don't if you are the person we are looking for." Angela says it in a way a mother would tell a child to tell them they should stop playing a sport they like. Lukas and I aren't hurt though. We're confused.

"Let us explain.' The one with dreads speaks up, "My name is Lucio and that is Mei-Ling, you know Angela here. We work for Overwatch. We are currently fight a group called Talon, bad dudes who seek to start a second omnic crisis. We attacked one of their bases and we found some intel pertaining to you Lukas. It said you worked for the government apart of the STEM program, a way to create super solider with Some kinda spine enhancement. It went wrong and you escaped from the government after you saw what happened to your... test subjects."

However," Mei cuts in, "the report also said that you did this during the first omnic crisis, which would make at least 50. Also the personal notes said nothing about Vito. It just doesn't add up." 

"That would be because that report is in fact false when referring to me." He says, clearly saddened as he prepares a story I have heard too many times to count. "It isn't false in the sightliest when it refers to the person who wrote those notes, my uncle by the same name. He was exactly what the report said and did mention this place. However he didn't come here, he went home in New York. He was tortured by his failed experiments and resented the government for making him turn men into made men for the sake of weapons. He wanted to make a version of the STEM spine for civilians, making people who couldn't walk, walk, who couldn't feel, feel, anything to make up for his sins and mistakes of the past. I only know this because early in my life my parents pasted away and I was left in his custody. At first he was just looking after me like a normal guardian but his drinking and smoking was catching up to him, and he knew he couldn't do everything with the time he guessed he had left. Soon he took me out of school and taught me everything he knew, including the STEM program. Eventually he died and I was left all alone with no family to go to and since I was only 16 I couldn't become a doctor, not to mention to official training. That's when I met this guy. Too cut it short, we are here right now as a vacation of sorts from our jobs and we opened this place in memory of him. I carry his name out of respect."

The group seems to be in awe of this story. Many people have that reaction. However before they can ask any questions I hold up my hand to stop everyone and direct them to the large group of five military looking dudes in full combat gear start a beeline for the entrance in unison.

"They wouldn't happen to be those Talon pricks you were mentioning, would they." 

The group respond in looks of shock and horror but before anyone can move the Talon agents bust in through the door and eye us at the table. I look over to Lukas for a second before he gives me a nod. I stand up and face the agents as Lukas tries to keep Lucio at his seat.

"Unless you are Lukas Nix I suggest you step aside." The Talon agent in front barks, "You don't know who you're messing with here."

"I think I'm pretty we aware of my situation here. You're trying to get to my friend here and kill these nice Overwatch folk I just had the pleasure of meeting. I don't think you know what you are messing with. There's not a chance in hell I laying down for you glorified dogs. So let the record be set straight as I am now giving you the chance to walk away. I don't like cleaning the floors of bodily fluids."

The group laughs, especially the, what I assume, leader in front.He starts to take a step towards me, eyeing me in his heavy combat jacket and mask. I eye him right back, loosening my watch and pulling out my silver crucifix out on my chest. I know I'm not making making the first move. And he knows this. I look in the corner of my eye to see a worried Mercy, an even more worried Lucio, and a scared shitless Mei. Lukas just waits and holds them down and calms them with a look of certainty. Certainty of safety I think. Or a good show. I plan on both.

All of a sudden the sound of a boot taking off from the is heard and I whip my head around to see the commander going full into a full sprint towards me. Your first mistake. He steps in, throwing a tight punch right for my head, one that is just to easy to counter. I use my right to pull it away but still towards me, enough for my left forearm to smash him right in the noise. I let go and let him back up in surprise and pain, only before I place a high kick straight for the jaw. He stumbles back into the bar and I follow, smashing his head into the bar as I knee him in the chest, pulling him down to the ground for one last kick in the head.

 "service is now open. Step up and pick your poison." Both groups look in shock as I unbutton the top two buttons of my shirt and wraps my watch around my fist, doing the same with the crucifix for the other. To think I would have been rusty.

The Talon agents look to each other before all rushing me, surrounding me in a circle between the four of them. Well I've been in worse situations with even less weapons or clothing, this aught to be a good refresher.

The one to me left is the first to strike, going for a tackle. I sidestep him, giving him a slight push to off balance enough to wear he lands on the ground with his knees. I quickly follow up with a knee strike to the side of his temple, following through till his heads hits the ground. I try to get back into a fighting stance but instead get put into a choke hold by one the bastards. Another quickly capitalizes and lands some hits on my stomach. I get my foot up and kick him, dislocating his knee. He stops and provides the prefect surface to kick off of. I use both feet and as me and my strangler fall to the ground he lets go, allowing me to roll backwards. My strangler tried to get up but a well placed sole kick puts him down for the time being.

I turn my attention to the one who has yet to engage me, only to be greeted by his fist. I immediately cover my face and block his other punch, this time wrapping my arm around his. I slide up and jerk his arm up, tearing the arm from his shoulder with a very grizzly sound. Like a the breaking of the thanksgiving wish bone. I follow this up with a short chop to the throat, letting go of arm to wrap around him from the back. I pull him put and give him a German suplex, right on the back of his neck. I would not want to his lungs.

I turn back to see my stranger still on the floor with the first attacker, only having the one I kneecapped leaning himself against table. I start walking towards him, making heavy steps, looking dead at him. He looks up and tries to walk way, quickly grunting in pain as he falls due to his leg. I plan an you telling me a lot of things leg man.

All of a sudden I hear running and I turn to see the first guy who attacked me holding a knife. I try to react but he tackles me to the ground, getting on top of me. He pulls up a butterfly knife and starts to bring it down. Most people would try to fight the stab and turn it around on them. Glad I not most people. I his hand and slow them but guide them to my shoulder, allowing him to stab me. He seemed surprised by this act of insanity, so much so in fact I take the opportunity to solve both fingers into his eyes. He falls off of me, grabbing his face and exposing his back. I quickly wrap myself around him and in in a choke. It takes less than thirty seconds for him to go out and I push him off, addressing the knife still in my shoulder. I turn to see the kneecapped on on the floor still, looking up at me in shock. I walk over to him, pull the knife out as if it was a tooth pick.

"You people have ruined my floors, knocked over my tables, scared my guest, and have stabbed me. I am not in a mod to argue or show mercy. I just want to know on thing. Are there more of you." I stand over him, putting my foot down on his leg, kneeling down so we're face to face, pulling him up by his collar.

"y-ye-yes. They were sent to take the three other Overwatch agents here, th-the ones with them. I can tel-"

I push him down, reeling my fist back and putting all my force down. The sounds like a firecracker going off. Note to self, get new watch. I stand up and notice the blood rushing down my arm, dripping off my hand. Add a new shirt to that list a well. I finally look over to the Overwatch group and they are just sitting there, in complete shock and awe. Lucio looks terrified as if he was next, Mei looking slightly disgusted by the grizzly aftermath of the whole thing, and finally mercy with a worried look in her face looking directly at the puncture wound still bleeding. Lukas just sits up, walks towards me, eyes my wound, and walks to the back. Probably getting a pad. I stand there waiting for a response of some kind when I see a guy who looks like a cowboy running towards the front with a spiky haired girl and a brown woman in a sundress, all looking tried as if they have been running.

"Are y'all okay. We almost got caught by some Talon agents in the..." 

The cowboy is the first to enter and stops all movement and stares at the the man near the for, seemingly death. The other two follow up and bump into him. They stand back and also start starring, the one in the sundress at the other bodies, the spiky haired one at me.

"What happened here?" Says the spiky haired one in a clear British accent. The others shared a the look of confusion and cast them on their friends. I clear my voice to get their attention.

"What has happened dear is just another day in paradise."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to note that my, I guess headcannon if I'm using that the right, idea for tracer having that belt is because HOW THE FUCK WOULD SHE SHOWER OR CHANGE CLOTHES OR PREFORM AND PUBLIC TASK WITHOUT BEING NOTICED. So I thought that this idea made some sense.


	3. First Impressions

“Welcome to the battlements, please wait as I prepared serve you. Sit where you lie, preferably a table without blood and people you know. My partner Lukas will be out shortly.”

The man was calm. He was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, both with blood. He smiled in a way that seemed almost plastic, his teeth in view fully. Also covered in blood. His hair we jet black and still kept in a perfectly combed manner despite the obvious fight before. His face was The last sticking feature was a very clear stab wound in his shoulder that he was hold so nonchalantly that it seemed like it was a bug bite to him. I looked over to McCree and Symmetra and we all had a clear question on our faces. Who the bloody hell was this guy.

Mercy is the first to stand and rushes over to make sure we are okay, followed by Mei and Lucio. A barrage of questions are fired from both our sides but is swiftly broken up by the sound of a opened door. I’m in the middle of being explained how the talon agents came here and this Vito guy beat them up when a figure a man appears in the open door way.

Out comes a man with a goatee and mustache, long black hair, and leather jacket. He is carrying a box with a big red cross, a bottle of whiskey, and a can of gasoline. Was that Lukas? He was suppose to be like, 50? And why is he carrying gasoline?

“Too quickly answer the two most obvious questions, yes I am Lukas, and I have gasoline to make sure we don’t get followed. I’ll explain that last one in a bit, just let me patch up my friend.”

He sets all of the things down gently and Quickly attends to his friend. He seems to be nervous, his eyes darting back to us and Vito. He takes off his shirt and sure enough, there is a large wound pumping blood to an unflinching Vito.

Lukas pulls out an alcohol pad and a bottle of water. He dumps the water over the wound, clearing it of blood and starts dabbing away with the pad. Vito barely makes a sound, instead removing the other arm from his shirt. Does this guy not feel?

“I got to give it to ya, sounds like one helluva fight you just got through. Where’d you learn to fight like that.” McCree says, tipping his hat.

“Where didn’t I,” Vito says, exhaling loudly to the annoyance of Lukas, “I’m from the streets New York and there isn’t a culture I don’t take from. My line of work kinda requires that I get my hand dirty. Also helps when you got this bastard on your side.”

Lukas doesn’t look up. He is joined by Mercy who is helping him now clear up the blood. He pulls out a different pad, this one looking like skin colored tape. He applies it and it soon matches Vito’s skin tone and covers up the wounds and bleeding.

“Very impressive work Mr.Nix, you make these yourself?”Mercy asks stepping back, admiring the way the wound healed up.

“Y-yeah. Nanobots release into the skin as-”

“Lukas,” Vito interject, “what’d I say about keeping your tongue in.”

Lukas clenches his fist and turns wit the look of anger and mental preparation for shouting.

  
“I'm sorry if I’m currently living my dream right now meeting one of the most gifted doctors in the world while being offered protecting from Overwatch. OVERWATCH! Can you please just go along with this. I know you don’t like relying on anyone else but us and that these guys collapsed on themselves for dumb reasons, but please. Let’s help people for once. I can finally finish what I started.

Lukas exhales and starts to catch his breath and looks at Vito expectantly. He looks around at us all and sighs.

“I’m going to let you all know, I don’t like this. I really don’t. Nothing personal so far. But, if you want to get him, you get me. We are brothers, more than just blood. He's apart of me, both emotionally and physically.”

Lukas smiles and goes over towards the box again and pulls out a fresh shirt.

I don’t about him but, from what I’m seeing, better him as a friend than an enemy.

“Would you mind telling them by what you meant by physically?” Lukas say this with a smirk.

Vito nods and stands from the chair and removes his arms from the shirt, turning his back to us. As it falls we see a blue glow and the shining of metal.

In the center of his back where his spine should be is a series of cyborg parts like Genji’s but they blow blue and are clearly poking out of skik. The metal encasing it is shiny and black, going along the center and the sides of it. Meeting at the top in the bottom of his head. There is also a tattoo of wings coming from the back with a cross necklace at the bottom left of his back wrapped around a holister of an old pistol. On the bottom right is say “Never hate your enemies-Never trust your friends-Never shoot second.”  
We all gaze in amazement and confusion. How is that possible? No one can live with a robot spine? What kind of bloody maniac would even think of doing surgery for that? Marcy especially is amazed, moving closer and examining it in great detail.  
“I will be happy to explain everything later. I think we have wasted enough time milling around explaining stories. I need three of you to help me move all my research stuff from the back to the truck. It’s the only thing we got right now for transportation.”

“Unless,”Vito adds, “You would happen to have a teleporter on hand. WIth all your past achievements in science.”

He buttons up his newly given shirt and smirks at us. I look over to Sym and nod to her. She smiles and boldly walks in front of Vito and starts moving her hands.

All of a sudden a blue frame made of what appears to be light appears in the shape of a up pinned flower appears. It opens towards the ground in how sleek metal and a oval of blue appears above it, showing the transport ship inside.

“Teleporter online. I have opened the path.”

Sym and I look over to Vito who jaw is officially now dropped and Lukas stares at it, wide eye like a kid in a candy store. Sym chuckles, putting her hand over mouth while I just laugh out loud.

“ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… Okay, I stand corrected. Now let's get moving, we don’t have much time now do we? I need a drink…”

Vito turns to the table as Lukas start approaching the back door. He motions for some people to come and McCree and Lucio step up as well as Angela. I doubt she is actually going to lift and instead is going to oggle at what he might have. I know I would. That leaves Me, Mei, and Sym to deal with any outsides threats and a Vito now drinking straight from the bottle. I’m wondering if he is as reliable as Lukas implies.

“Okay,” Vito says before letting out of breath, “like Lukas said, we are going to burn this place down. Now, don’t worry about the bodies, they are already dead. I’m not asking you to start pulling teeth or file off fingerprints. Just, look out for trouble and lock in the door, all the windows here are bulletproof so don’t worry about that. I’m the professional in this situation.”

He pulls up the gas can and motions for the door. We all look at him with weird expressions. Since when do people normally pull teeth and file off fingerprints? Vito looks back and again motions to start moving in a more aggressive manner. Mei hurriedly goes and Sym starts putting centuries around the entrance. This leaves me mindless me staring at Vito as he starts pushing down tables.

He then starts moving the bodies by the feet into the booths. Well, laid out on the seats of the booths. He then soaks the seats and then the tables with gasoline, the smell of it plus slight blood is not pleasant. I have seen a lot of things of overwatch but this is something extreme. I’m pretty sure this is stuff Blackwatch would do under Reyes. He doesn’t even seem affected by the smell. Just what does this guy do.  
“Um…,” I prepare to question, “Vito? Just what exactly do you do in your ‘line of work’ because people don’t normally have a cool face as they burn down their own restaurant.  
  
He doesn’t look back but starts to answer. “Since i doubt you guys are going to rat to the police, considering you guys are also participating in illegal activity, I’m work hand for the mob. I’ll tell you more if you start packing up those expensive bottles at the bar. Those were long term investments I intend to keep.”

Mob? Since are the mob are o any relevance today. I swore cities were shouting about how they have cleaned up organized crime. From New York to my city London.

I stop asking myself and start moving behind the bar. I make use of a step ladder and start grabbing whatever is on the top shelf.

“So… you work with what mob? Wasn’t there like different kinds according to where to came from? Like Italy or Ireland.”

“Yeah, in the 1930’s and 40’s. It's different now. Italian mob, Irish mob, black mob, Chinese mob, we all have stopped caring about it. In the wake of the CIA and old Overwatch, we went underground and put aside differences so to speak. Most of the bosses that didn't eat the rest of us out during that time were legit business owner and construction companies so they continued that. After the omnic war and the collapse of you guys, it was the perfect time to strike. The omnic were being treated like dirt and while organization wages war with police and themselves, we first offered protection. We helped the omnic and the humans with housing and weapons to defend themselves with, things you couldn’t get anymore with new rules in place. Soon the cycle became a new and all these old bosses of the golden age started getting the gang back together and took over all the small groups. They passed their knowledge down and evaluated with computer and things of the such. And since they were the ones building the city and the some in the legal system, they started getting some political power. Eventually it was just like the old days, with kids like me wanting a piece of the action. I...”

He trails off, stopping both his talking and his pouring of the gasoline. He stares out the window for a second before seemingly snapping himself out of it and putting the gas can now.  
  
“How's the door situation looking ladies.” He says turning towards the door.

I look as well and find a arc of little centuries around the door frame to a very pleased Sym and a struggling Mei trying to push a large table in the front of the door.

“We have secured the front entrance. Centuries are online.” Sym look over to Mei who manages to move the table the final few inches before collapsing and giving an exhausted thumbs up.

“Move out of the way, hot loads of unorganized research coming your way.”

Lukas pops out of the back door with arms full of boxes and folders with papers overflowing. Lucio follows behind with a trolley with a large upright box that looks straight out of the military.

Jesse comes next with Mercy with current tablets and papers as well. Mercy skimming through, eyes darting back in forth.

“Okay…,” likas says trailing off, “How do we use that thing? Is it just a step through or is there a pattern or-”

Vito grabs one of the menus from the front table and throws it the portal, nearly hitting Lukas in the face.

“Seems safe to me.” Vito say smiling to an angered Lukas. He looks away, taking in a large breath, before closing his eyes and walking through the portal. Lucio follow without missing a beat and soon Jesse and Angela disappear in the blue oval.

“Wonder what he will say after he comes back out?” Vito questions. He moves to the portal, side stepping as to not be in the way. Soon a flash of light shaped like a human pops out and the image of Lukas appears in the room.

“Holy crap that feels weird. I feel like every single one of my atoms just got separated and put back together.”

Vito looks skeptically at Lukas who just motions toward the entrance and steps back. Vito steps though and only a few seconds later reappears.

“Holy shit that feels weird. What the fuck kinda tech are you working with girl, because that… That is just... I don’t even know.” Vito shivers at the though and we laugh as the rest step out to collect more things.

“Y’all sure got have this place locked down?” We all nod in response.

“You can even see for yourself as it looks like we have company.” Vito says.

We all snap to the front windows and see two vans soon spill over a dozen Talon agents, fully armed and protected. They clear the streets and point towards Vito and the rest of us.

Lukas rushes to the back with Jesse, Angela, and Lucio again but get joined by Sym and Mei. Vito Motions for me to stay and hopes behind the bar with me.

“Start dosing the the other side of the room, I’ll go and cover the back.”

I nod in response and and quickly grab the can gas and and blink towards the corner of the room.

I starts working from the corner outward to the center as the large banging from the front door bounces of the walls. I try not to think about as I just look down and make sure not to soak my feet. I spent a lot on this shirt.

All of a sudden I hear shoots from the outside and I instinctively drop to the ground. I look over and see the Talon agent firing into the window, cracking the window but not going thought. What is that thing made out of.

Soon after the shoots ring out Vito with Jesse pop out of the room, both holding pistols. Jesse with his peacekeeper but vito has an old pistol, the same one tattooed on his back.

“I know you told me that the windows would hold partner, but I don’t want to be behind it when it reaches it’s limit.”

Vito yells back to hurry up and drop anything too heavy. Vito motions toward a fallen table and Jesse quickly gets behind as Vito literally baseball slides behind the bar and right next to me.

“You get the rest of room?”

I nod yes and he pulls me down into the bar, putting his arm behind himself to guide me as he crawls down. Another round of shots ring outside and the sound of strained windows and a banging on the entrance means we don’t have time.

The rest of the group, armsful of papers and small boxes, rush out of the back door. Sym is the one in front and with the least and leads the group.

“That’s our bell Vito, we’re Overwatch agents now.” Lukas yells through the pile of paper in front of him yet there is still a visible smile. And I thought we only needed one crazy pair of criminals.

Vito puts a thumb up and pulls out a gasoline smelling rag and a bottle of scotch. He stuffs the neck of the bottle with the rag and pulls out a inscripted slick black lighter.

“JESSE! Get through the portal with the Brit here. This place is going up flames very soon.”

Me nods in the direction of McCree but before he can finish I have already blinked to his side. Jesse smiles and he pops up and rolls toward the portal. I saved one last link and as soon I see him go through I blink right after him.

Sadly I find myself tripping over the teleporter base, no longer with the blue oval. What the bloody hell happened to it?

I turn to see Vito standing up laying the bottle on top, preparing to light it. He stares at the Talon agents outside with a smile and turns to my direction only to drop it in an instant. He rushes over to my place and drags a table to where I was, pulling me up behind it.

“What the fuck did you do to our way out of here? I kinda want to burn this place down without us inside.”

He grits his teeth and pulls his pistol at the ready. It’s also black with another inscription but still looked tactical.

“The teleporter must have run out of charges. It normally doesn’t have to teleport us and a bunch of boxes and guff. Sym must have thought we could only find Lukas and not have to carry so much crap.”

All of sudden the glass next the the entrance makes a very loud cracking noise. The front door is finally broken through and the Talon team is now working through the table. Thankfully Symmerta’s turrets brought that attack to a stop.

“Well, since this seems to be inevitable…” He trails off as he pulls out a small box. Lucky’s cigarettes. He puts down the molave and lights it up, leaning back against the wall as he inhales.

“I always thought I would be ,e and Lukas but, this will have to do. If we are going to die or be captured, I don’t plan on the latter, what’s your name Brit.”

He looks over to me smirking, letting some smoke out of his mouth.

“Lena. The others call me Tracer.“ I stick my hand out to allow him to shake it and he does wholeheartedly.

All of sudden a blue light pops out behind us and the teleporter unfolds once again. We look at each other for a second before the sound of shattering glass takes our attention away from each other.The Talon agents finally break through the glass and quickly shoot off the turrets. Vito jumps ups, lighting the molotov finally and throws it right at the talon agents. While in mid air though, he takes aim with his pistol and fires, causing the bottle to shatter and explode, catching a larger area and Talon agent on fire.

We turn on your heels and sprint to the teleporter.

All of a sudden I find myself on the floor surrounded by the others on the jet. Soon Vito joins me on the floor tripping over himself and turning towards everyone.

He stands up and brushes himself off saying, “So, first impressions.”


	4. Another New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. A nessary evil. More to come, trust me. Comments welcome, all that shiz, peace.

I look around me and see a very fancy jey with padded seats, drop down combat door, and posters with drinks scattered around. These guys really aren’t messing around.

“Thank Christ you’re alive.”

I’m greeted by a hand on shoulder that turns me around to a very frantic looking Lukas.

“The portal stopped working,skater and Sym got into a fight, the cowboy was keeping me calm, Angela called a holographic ape-”

“CALM DOWN!” I start shaking him back and forth, trying get him breath. Also to let me process why he said there was a holographic ape.

“I’m assuming you are Vito then.” I turn to the voice and do in fact see a giant ape in what looks like a modified space suit with some kind of jets on the back. He’s wearing glasses and has a stack of papers in his hand. How civil. He tries to get a word in but I hold up my hand to allow myself to think.

“Okay, just went through a teleporter, only to fall into a futurist jet, only then to be now talking to a hyper intelligent ape. Where is my cigarette because I am not dealing with this completely level headed.”

Move through the group helping tracer up while asking questions to find it on the ground still lit with half of it left. I pick it up and puff a fat one, feeling the rush of tobacco and nicotine flow through my body. I get an eye from both the doctor and Lukas but at this point I couldn’t give less of a shit.

Said doctor, Angela, moves to me side and starts to examine me or any injuries but I back step and twirl around to show I’m okay. At Least I think. Not feeling pain can lead to walking around with broken bones and knives in your back. However she nods indicate I do seem find if not slightly singed.

Lukas also walks up but instead of inspecting me he tries to flick the cigarette out of my mouth.

“You promised you would stop smoking.” He said very annoyed but I Stand my ground.

“And you promised that we would take a break from being drawn into big organizations to kill people. Guess that’s life throwing us another curve ball. Besides, you said I couldn’t get cancer from with the STEM.” I cock my hips mockingly to his and puff ot the side of my mouth like a sailor would with a pipe.

“Yeah, you can’t. I CAN! Plus it smells awful and with me already having to wash the blood out from your clothes and bullet from your body, I would be nice to have to smell smoke while doing both.”

We both are prepared to start this argument all over again but a awkward cough from the holographic ape stops us and we turn to stand side beside. I dust each other off with toothy smiles to just add to the awkwardness. I motion for him to continue

“Well, we are now aware that Lukas here has been able to successfully implant his ‘STEM’ into you to fruitful results. According to Lucio’s and Symmetra’s telling, you Mr. Scaletta are a very skillful hand in combat with experience. We planned to only protect Lukas here but now to these new circumstances, we are now offering you the opportunity to become official Overwatch agents. We have a home base in Gibraltar, Spain. Those people you fought in your establishment were agents for a private military group that goes by Talon. They are trying to cause a second omnic crisis and destroy the remnants of Overwatch. We have illegally recalled but your past singing flies you are experienced with illegal organizations. We are prepared to overlook this detail for your services. Now pass this opportunity to you. Will you help your world and protect the weak and help save Overwatch.”

That last sentence is emphasized with him dramatically taking his glasses off and staring at us. The rest of the group also watches us with intent and interest. Me and Lukas turn to each other at the same time and mentally nod and huddle away from the group.

“Look Vito, I know you say yo aren’t a hero and that these guys collapsed on themselves and therefore can’t be trusted, but think about my research. These guys once spearheaded all medical research with Angela there at the helm. I can finally do good by my promise and all you have to do is knock some heads. I know we have the mob and we most likely aren’t getting paid, but I’m going anywhere without you. I mean-” Lukas tries to continue but I stop him with a move of my hand sigh.

I don’t like this. I don’t believe in heroes anymore. I don’t believe in Overwatch, But he does. I already messaged the mob while in the box and I’m pretty sure I can work out some contacts in Spain. It doesn’t even matter anymore what I think.

“All I got left in this world is your loyalty, like a knight. And if you want to work with these guys, I will. Like you said, I’m going anywhere without you.”

We look at each other in the eyes for a minute as to see conformation in them. We both break our little huddle and turn with new found confidence.

We,’ Lukas answers first, “Lukas Nix and Vito Scaletta accept your invitation as doctor and fighter respectful.”

“We have contacts already in place in Spain which we can use for ourselves. ” I interject. “I don’t know if you need anything specific but thanks to my connections, I can pull some strings and get anything you want from any corner of the world. Perks from the mob. All at your command Mr...”

He chuckles and says to call him Winston. He grins with happiness and most of the group share the same expression but Mei and Lucio both show signs of concern. Tracer smile but it’s clear she is second guessing me. Don’t blame them, just prove them wrong.

After that round of congratulations Trace heads for the pilot seat and we soon take out seats. We head for the corner seats with a large table now taken up by tablets and paper with familiar information of the STEM. Lukas takes a seat next to Angela and instantly start discussing the in and out of me while I just sit next to Mei with McCree across from us, looking over to the others conversation of STEM. I pull out another one of Luck’s finest and start to light it, scooting away to Mei as to not bother her more with my presence.”

“So..” She says looking down, “You don’t believe us then. I Heard you and Tracer talin in the bar. I just want to know, why? We already have a criminal due and I don’t like dealing with people who only look out for themselves. Our world is worth fighting for. ” She looks at me now evil eyeing me with hands on his but I chuckle and puff.

“I honestly have no idea. I’m just helping Lukas there change the world with what I got in my back. You’ll like him. Me, I just do what I’m good at and don’t ask questions. Well one. Where are those drinks the bloody brit packed?”


	5. Reflection upon character

Well this has been an interesting few hours. After a slightly awkward flight thanks to Angela way to excited to start examining my back and only encroached by an overly eager Lukas. I swear I’m going to have to keep him on a leash and chastity belt. Besides that just some mindless chatting and drinking with McCree and Lucio about the team. Apparently there is also a due from Australia of all place,one being a guy who loves explosive and I man who has a pig tattoo and the build of one if that pig happen to take steroids and human stem cells from an Olympic weightlifter. Which they also have but from Russia with a laser cannon that can shoot out a black hole. Also a brother pair of ninja with the power to summon dragons. Why the fuck do they need me? That’s what I asked with a response with an equal amount of confusion. I took that as a que to nap and rethink my life choices.

I got to meet these colorful character when we finally landed. We first meet the green one of these ninjas who was also a cyborg. WHY AM I HERE? He was also accompanied by a omnic monk who floated and greeted us with all the mistic you would expect from a floating robot monk. I was surprised that there was an omnic among their ranks but these are an international group so robots are apart of the world now. Don’t bother me.

After that me and Lukas were given a tour of the base, consisting of the eating area, gym, shooting range, entertainment room, workshop, medbay and finally our room. I got to say, for a organization shut down by the UN, these guys have a great space just laying around for refurbishing. After that tour however Angela personally took Lukas into her office in the medbay so she and Lukas can “organize” together. I already have money put away for when people start making bets that they're together. I was left to my own devices so I took it to myself to start unpacking my stuff and dust off the old enchourgenment.

I’ll tell you, that gun will never get old. I know now they got pulse rifles and new model shotguns but that is a prime example of old reliable. A old mossberg modified to take any specialty ammo you put in it. I mean any. She hasn’t seen use since me and Lukas were in Cuba. Never will see use there ever again. However there I did get my new slug pip, allowing me to load all 8 of 12 shells at once with blinding speed. And those shells can be my dragon breath, magnum slugs, or utility flare and net shot. Have I mentioned I love this thing. Plus i always have my trusty 1911 colt at my side, always at the ready.

Well after a quick polish of it and a call to make sure I can get orders for the slugs, I took to just walking aimlessly. I had a meal, checkout the shooting range more thoroughly, and ended up in the entertainment center with the previously mentions Russian bodybuilder and a German man who could eat supports beams and me if he wanted to.

“That was my day how was yours.” I ask, looking back at a laughing pair of Zarya and Reinhardt.

“Da, day is happier with you now.” Zarya says in clearly broken english with heavy accent. I hold my laugh as to not have my arms broken for mocking her. She apparently ripped her weapon from the side of a tank. I only have shoulder joints.

“You my friend will do fine,” Reinhardt reassures me, “What is it that Tracer always says?”

“The world could always use more heroes.” Tracer says appearing in the doorway with a grin. The robot monk from before is behind her, also seemingly amused by my telling

I wave at her and move back to the attention of Reinhardt and Zarya buy they both motion Tracer to sit with us so I move my drink. Tracer does her teleporting thing right in her chair, now with a glowing chest piece on her. The monk just moves up and floats at our levels. I notice Zarya actually move away from the omnic even though they are at opposite ends of the table. This should be good.

“I believe you haven’t my name then,” The monk says, “I am Zenyatta. I come from Nepal where I worshipped but moved to help spread the word of peace. Miss Oxford has told me that you come from New York. I have been there to teach quite a few times, they seem to be one the most open to human an omnic collaboration.”

“Little Italy is where I’m from and you're right.” I clarify, “I was just confused you were here because they would seem to want to appeal to most and, no offense, but your teaching don’t seem to be bringing that much peace.”

“Yes,” He says sadly but with head up, “That is the cost of spreading any message. Overwatch wants peace for everyone, that includes omnics. That is why I have joined.”

“That is right,” Reinhardt interjects, “As long as there are people to protect, I will answer the call to battle.” He stands up, making a pound stance that makes me and Tracer chuckle.

“I am here to stop the omnic scum from doing what they did to my people. I crush omnics instead of lift for country. Was more important.” He emphasizes this by smashing her hand on the table, almost knocking it down and eyeing Zenyatta.

I manage to save my bottle of jack and stand up as Reinhardt but I just move back. I pull back the table in place and make sure she isn't going to use my face as a stress ball.

“That’s great for you all. Heroes, peace talker knight answering a call, country hero taking up a black hole maker, all respectful and righteous in their own right. But I ain’t a hero. My own state doesn’t trust me, let alone my country. Never will be. Don’t want to be. I’m only here to help my friend because he is a hero. I’ll be lothering on the couch thank you, you continue your problems of purpose and whether omnics have rights or not.

I move to the couch and set my bottle on the table only after I take a large swig from it. These people may be real heroes, but that doesn't mean I am. I don’t care for stories. I just want to get this over with, being here is time I’m not spending on the streets. I am a soldier.

My self reassurance is cut short has I feel a gust of wind and notice that Tracer had once again teleported beside me. How does she do that?

“You know, you don’t have to such a downer for everyone being a ‘hero’” Trace says, leaning in on me with a certain look. I ignore it and take another large swig from my bottle. I don’t even feel it at this point, basically already are on battle mode for two more hours.

“You seem to be troubled in your past,” Zenyatta adds, hovering over. “One bad seed of the past does not hamper the harvest of one's true character.”

“He has a point there.” Reinhardt also chimes in. “McCree was once a no good gunslinger in a gang, but he turned a new leaf and helps just like we do now.” He says this with the glint of a proud father.

“Maybe so, but I don’t want to change. I’m not apart of some gang of desert dung beetles, I am apart of a syndicate of kingpins, businessmen, and people from all over the world at my call. I have helped some of the most influential people in the world with their dirty work, and I fucking love it. Besides, don’t need to be called a hero, I prefer my other names.”

“You have multiple names in your country?” Inquizes Zarya.

“Ha, I can list off ten. The enforcer. The street shark. The guy you fucked. The guy you fucked over. The king's hand. The man of god who works like a devil. The alcoholic that occasionally fires a flare into the air. The guy who once ate a live scorpion and then spit the venom on the guy’s face that said he couldn’t. The one to either bring this neighborhood together under protection or burn it all to the ground. However, on missions, you can call me slugs.”

I lean back into the couch to finally catch my breath. Why do I bother explaining myself. I just tire myself out and blow a lung.

The group looks at me with a wide variation of looks. Tracer and Zarya share looks of confusion and worry. Reinhardt seems to have a cartoon bird flying around his head while Zenyatta just tilts his head with his eye slits piercing directly at my soul. Someone should give him a marker.

“Well, I think that’s enough emotional animosity set in place for one night, I look forward to putting my life in your hands and vis versa. I’m going to try and most likely fail hanging myself when I get back to my room, hope you have a positive rest of the evening.”

I grab my bottle, neck it down, and walk out the room. I’m not going to hang myself, just try alcohol poisoning. Hopefully Lukas is too busy making his new office or fucking the doctor to stop me choking on my own vomit.  
***  
“You friend is crazy! He just said he doesn’t care for his own life and likes being a mobster. How are we supposed to trust this guy?”

After Vito's Little outburst of shorts I decided to confront Lukas about and make him give me something to trust this bloke. He was in the med bay still, fiddling with a replica spine with little gadgets attached to it. He took half of the table that once only belonged to Angela but he had made quick work filling it also with disheveled papers and medical equipment. He looked up to me and gives a weird smile of sorts.

“Look, I know he is going to difficult, but trust me he will learn to trust you guys and he will open up. This is difficult for him too you know.”

“How, he said it himself that he’s just some mercenary for the mob, just that he tags along with you. I have no idea how you deal with him.”

“Well, we’ve been through alot together, that’s why he doesn’t you all right now.”

He stops messing with the spine and looks sadden for a second before looking in the cooler under his desk. He pulls out a can of Guinness and sips from it, clear expression of remembrance across his face. A pang of guilt hits he as he clearly is remembering something difficult and they just got here. No time to be digging in their pasts.

“To make the STEM work,” Lukas says before clearing his throat, “it needs to have coding. You can’t just hook it up like cybernetics and have it respond to the nervous system, it is the nervous system. However, the mistake my uncle made before is that he tried generic robot coding like for human bots of security, making people glorified roombas. What was needed is a code that could feel and react to emotions triggered by the chemicals in our brain while keeping in control of itself. A robot with a god program, where have we heard of that.”

He doesn’t mean-

“Vito is part omnic, wit all the emotions of a human. It’s why he can’t feel pain. It’s why he can kill and talk about his own desires for suicide without batting an eye. He has always been cyclical but with this new situation he is in plus the sudden fight at the pub, he had to let the omnic in him take over. Most of the time it’s Vito taking control in both average life and fighting. However, the omnic side now has the sense of self preservation and adrenaline, and the human brain sometimes has to give up control. Right now, he is most likely internally fight with himself on will he stay with me and the omnic side on who will be in control on missions. He drinks so much because it keeps both sides numb and manageable. However, there has have been… accidents.”

Lukas reels back at himself and takes a larger swing than before. He grips the can harder, crushing it slightly. I put my hand on his and he lets out a breath in response.   
“With that in mind, plus his line of work, you can imagine friends or hard to come by. Whether it be you driving them away with your lack of emotion or them trying to literally stab you in the back, it’s been just us. I need him for my research, he need me for whatever he gets himself into. He’s not going to trust you just because you guys used to or are still heroes. He has always said, ‘Heroes are there for the world while I have to help the little guy.’ and that’s one of the reasons he joined the mob. Just give him breakfast tomorrow morning and I’ll try to crack him open a little. Just tell the others to just deal with his crap for awhile, it will go away or grow on you.”

He smiles at the last bit before taking another sip from his can and turning back to the spine. I take this as my signal to leave and I head back to my room.

I really don’t know much about either of them yet so it’s best not to judge yet. Lets just hope he doesn’t keep this up on missions.


	6. Mornin’ after always a right pain ain't it fella

“Lukas...Luc...Lukey...dumbass who is still sleeping even though he was one excited about this in the first place.” Vito says nudging Lukas in the shoulder.

Lukas manages to look up from the mess of papers and the replica spine parts for a moment before putting his head back down and groaning.

“I don’t wanna.” Lukas says inadvertently doing his best five year old impression.

“Come on, you can’t just lie around until midday and only because the stack of papers you made falls over you.”

“You promised me pancakes… I want pancakes.”

I can’t help but giggle in the doorway, causing Vito to snap back and finally notice my presence. He groans and motions me to see the mess of a human he had to wake.

“Well…” I said grinning, “I’d cross if someone promised me pancakes and I didn’t get them.”

Lukas lets out a drawn out “Exactly” before finally dropping his head back down. Vito gives a sarcastic “Thanks Brit” and an up yours motion with his arms. I blow him a raspberry in between my finger as a response before he starts looking through his pockets. Angela is just minding her own business at a computer but i see her eyes wander over the scene.

“I guess you just need some good old motivation.” Vito says maniacally. Lukas only manages to look up slightly in fear as a loud buzzing sound is hear from the pen in Vitos hands. It’s soon driven into the leg of Lukas who spasms like a fearful fish on the deck of a boat. He manages to let out screaming semblance of uncle before Vito finally takes the pen away from his leg. Angela turns around in fear while I try to hold myself up with the door frame, laughing to the point where it hurts.

“Okay then, I’m up. You still owe me pancakes.” Lukas asks for a hand and Vito gladly pulls him up, chuckling while he brings him into a quick hug. Very different from what i saw yesterday. I manage to stop myself laughing to lead the into the eating area.

We arrived as some of the last ones, most of the others already seated at tables around. I walked away from my conversation with Hana and Lucio to see what was taking these two so long. Seems McCree and Reinhardt have joined the table since I left. Hana also isn’t present, probably grabbing some crisps to go with her oversized soda. Me and Lukas grab our food while Vito grabs only a drink, saying that he isn’t really hunger.

“The STEM slows the body's need for food.” Lukas explains.

We all sit down to a very welcoming group of friends and we soon snap back into conversation.

“Like I said before,” I continue, “I think Talon are trying to reactivate those omnic production factories for their own use. Either way, that’s why Winston is trying so hard to take this place down so fast.”

The group nods in agreement, clearly now interested in the new guys more now than the mission. This would be the first time the duo are together to talk. Lukas notices this and awkwardly coughs, raising a toothy smile while Vito looks to him and facepalms.

“Excuse my very awkward and embarrassing friend, he’s used to talking to himself and face spines. Feel free to ask questions.” The enlistees a group laugh and a very annoyed Lukas.

“Yeah, I’ve got one.” says McCree. “What kinda mob gets you a fancy pistol and combat gear?”

I failed to notice that Vito actually changed from his dress shirt and now had a different, skin tight shirt with armor seemingly sewn in. It resembled a much fancier dress shirt, complete with similar line patterns and collar. It was tucked into combat pants that could pass in a dinner party with knuckle gloves and knee pads stuffed in the pockets. He had a gun holster for his pistol at his side and a belt the seemed to allow things that looked like tubes of smarties off his waist. The only thing normal were the dress shoes he still wore before, now in black with a bigger heel.

“The same kind that sends you to Cuba for a simple pick up then ends up with them having to save you off an airfield, lighting up the surrounding vegetation as well. That was a fun trip, wasn’t it Lukas?’

“No!” Lukas immediately replied. “I got a jungle stomach flu while being held for ransom in many basements and jungles with guns and machetes pointed at my head at all times. And that was before the president came in.”

“Best deal gone bad situation yet.” Said Vito putting his hands behind his head.

What the hell did they do in Cuba? I thought they were still not in contact with America after the deal fell out between them. What were their deal there? The group all seemed to want to know more about it but soon a groaning Lukas seemed to quell their curiosities.

“I have a question?” Reinhardt says. “What does Lukas have to do with this mafia? He doesn’t exactly seem like a fighter.”

“Well,” Lukas begins to answer, “to simplify my role, I am a doctor of sorts. I have helped prepare many a bullet ridden men and even hooked Vito up here with the STEM after a particularly nasty accident.” Lukas winces as he says it but Vito doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“Not, to mention,” Chimes in Vito, “he isn’t too shabby with computers and things of the like. If you can’t tell, I’m more of a people person.”

Lukas smiles ear to ear and happily starts eating again. We all start eating again for a little bit while Vito finishes his drink and actually pulls a knife but it's one of those combs. Don’t know why, his hair seemingly is always in place. Lucio is about to ask a question when the sound of a crinkling bag draws his attention.

“Aw, no fair. I was just going to grab snacks.” Hana says half pouting.

“Don’t worry luv,” I say, “We can make some room. By the way, these are those two new recruits we recovered on the mission I was telling you about.”

Lukas in response stands up and turn around to face her. He raises his hand to shake hers and introduces myself.

“I’m Lukas Nix. Call me Luc or by my call name Tech. You must be that Korean steamer D.Va I’ve heard of. Also happens to pilot a mech.”

Hana shakes his hand with a wide smile. She always loves when she has fans of hers in the team. She is still wearing her mech suit and her “War paint” of pink triangles on.

“The one and only. You sound crazy, trying to replace peoples spine. I didn’t think even a doctor like Angela could do something like that. You’re like one of those monster doctors from movies.”

“Would you like to meet my Frankenstein.” Lukas say with a grin. Vito turns to him with a certain look but still stands up, refolding his comb knife. He does the same handshake motion as lukas but somehow with more suave and character. Hana doesn’t take it immediately, instead seemingly thrown off by him. She actually stammers a little bit, something I have never seen. She always is bragging in battle and joke flirts at the base, seemingly always in control.

“Lukas did you put quick dye in my comb again? Is that why you said Frankenstein?”

‘N-no. My name is Hana Song, like I said to your friend. Ha,ha.” She awkwardly chuckles and a flash of red actually appears across her face. She hasn’t so much has flinched before at any guy that I know of. Not even Lucio and she was actually a fan of his.

Vito somehow pays no mind to it and shakes her hand without even batting an eye. His catches his watch and breaks in abruptly and motions toward Lukas.

“Lukas, our shipment is going to come anytime. We better start walking.”

Lukas nods and quickly finishes his meal in a few bites and dumps his food, waving goodbye and jogs to catch up to an already leaving Vito. Hana waves at Vito who doesn’t even notice and almost gets taken out by Lukas. She sits down and goes back to her chips, not looking up at us yet but eventually feels all of us staring at her.

“What?”

“What exactly.” Lucio replies smiling. “I think you felt a little head over heels over Vito there.”

What, no way!” Hana says trying to regain control. “I just liked his hair.”

“Sure it’s good,” McCree chimes in. “ but you don’t like the way he smoothly walks or his handshake. Just saying, as a man, he sure has class.” He says this with a grn that is a clear indication of revenge teasing for all the cowboy jokes he’s had to deal with from her.  
“As if Eastwood!” She snaps back. “I am D.Va and I don’t fall for guys, I’m a heartbreaker.”

She seem to have recollected her swagger back and so we drop the issue but I can’t but look at her from time to time in between eating. I never thought about it until now but Vito is quite handsome and charming when seen talking to Lukas. He seems to dress nice and take scare of himself. If only he wasn’t such a cold and detached killer. I never heard him talk about any family besides the mob and Lukas. If Hana does like Vito, she has a hard nut to crack. Maybe Lukas can help her.


	7. Topping Off

First time’s always a charm. At least that’s the excuse I use when I eventually fuck up on the first mission and still manage to look good.

After me and Lukas headed into town to collect our mob drop box, we were called into a mission being by Winston. He sat us in a dark room with a holo-map in the center table of some factory looking thing. Apparently this used to be one of those factors that the omnics took over to manufacture more war omnics. Talon ar planning on reactivating it and either they’re planning to use them or let them wreak havoc on their own.

After the meeting we were put into a whole team of nine with a group of five and four. The five would take the front assault as the other group would flak and be charged with picking targets and downloading any intel they can find. I’m going data hunting. I’m with Genji, Tracer, and Mei. Meanwhile the main group is Mercy, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, and those two Junkers Roadhog and Junkrat. I saw them in the meeting and wow. This Junkrat is one twitchy mother fucker, covered in what appears to be sut and we playing with a bomb in his prosthetic hand that was fashioned by junk. Seem to really want to kill some omnics. His friend Roadhog is as big as a road and packs a lot of beef. I don’t even want to know why he had a gas mask.

“So, you got the implant ready?”

Right now I was in the med bay, getting calibrated. The STEM usually isn’t put on full force when it comes to things like nerves and reaction time as normal people would kill themselves with them. However, I have the training to have my pain receptors turned off and to have the reaction time of a omnic bot. Just at the cost of a little humanity.

“I’m ready to test the connection.” Say Lukas as he turns to a computer. He turns on a special program he still had on an old flash drive and soon I see what I’m seeing. It being a live feed of what I’m seeing. I look away and flex my hand infront of my view. Lukas chuckles in succes.

“Looks like We’re back in business” We knock fists as Mercy, Tracer, and Mei walk in.

“What are you two doing’ here, I thought you said you guys were getting ready. Thought you’d be at the range or something.” Tracer questions. Seemingly Mei and Mercy share her interest but Mercy notices the feed on the computer.

“Glad to answer,” Say Lukas with that happy tone he gets when he gets to explain his tech. “To help Vito in battle I have developed a way to see what he sees live. I also have implanted a earpiece inside his heart that vibrates at a frequency only he can hear. No chance of getting hacked. This allows me to help him plan his attacks and quick change his STEM chemical balances from here to allow him to run faster or take more punishment for a short while. I’m not just a doctor.”

“Amazing.” Is all the Mercy says listening. “I can only imagine imagine what this sort of thing would do for the paralyzed and sick.” Lukas smiles because he knows that’s his goal.

“So,” Starts Mei. “Are you ready for the mission? You seemed to be in deep thought during the briefing.” I still don’t know what I'm going to eat after the mission.

“I’m fine,” I reassure. “It’s all apart of the job. Isn’t the first time I’ve charged into a factory of death with a group I blindly trusted due to friend relationships. Isn’t it Lukas.”

“How was I supposed to know he could trap us on a boat. I said we should go to Germany but no, we will go to Greece. They got nice olive oil.” Lukas says huffing. I just thought I would be more peaceful. And those direction guides looked so nice.

“Um… Is that another story you’ll tell us later? If so you already got three others in que.” Tracer pops her head in a questioning manner. Before I can answer with a great remark about British queuing Lukas motions that the diagnostics are done so I pull the wire out the back of my neck and stretch.

“Well, speaking about the shooting range, any of you wanna head off?” I ask. Everyone but Mercy and Lukas agree unsurprisingly. I put back on my suit and sling my enforcer over my shoulder. I always got my 1911 by my side.

By the time we get to the range I have to duck to dodge a flying piece of bot. I look over to the sound of the bang and see those two junkers from before. We at least they seem effective so far.

“Did we really need to bring them here. We need heroes, not bullies.” Mei grimaces at the duo with a dissenting look. If pretty sure that is the first time i've heard her say anything negative. Plus with what the others say, it's the first time in a long time she hasn’t trusted people. Considering they basically nuked their own country, it's not exactly misplaced.  
“Oi’ Roadie, would you look at that. A suit that actually fights, AHAHAH, now that’s something’.” The shorter one crackles and stops firing red balls at the bots. I the launcher itself seemed to be made completely out of old car parts and god knows what else. It's always the less fortunate ones that are the most crafty.

I don’t bother exchanging pleasantries with him and get to the shooting table. I start to unpack my shotgun and lay down my 1911 on the table as I pull out my shot boxes. I managed to get all my favorite shots thanks to that shipment from my contact in the town. Amazing what you can get while breaking the law with enough money. Specifically magnum, flare, and dragon shot. I start with just the normal green buckshot. As I load my shots I notice the lanky one staring at my shells.

“What do you want… Junkrat, right?” I ask, knowing the answer but just hoping he talks so I can focus.

“The one and only. You that fancy bloke from New York, apart of some big crime scene with some big boss. What was his name… Pepperoni. Pasta sauce.” He seemed genuinely confused the back bush idiot.

“It’s Poppiocie. And he’s dead. Made sure of that. It’s much more complicated than just some big boss, we have rules and practices that don’t make us murdering psychopaths that blow things up. Too close to home.” I replied coldly and with little anger or spite. I load up my magazine tune full of shells but this asshole seems to be chatty.

“Guess we got another icicle, ain't that right snowflake.” Junkrat looks toward Mei who just huffs and look away uninterested. He still gets a kick out of it. I’m about to give him seven more. “Besides, don't know why you’re crossed, we should be sticking together. Don’t ye blokes believe in honour amongst thieves and such.”

I don’t answer right away. Instead I take my aim at 8 moving practice bot and begin to take each one of them out. One shot after another there is a explosion of parts. Each kick of the shotgun I adjust for as I snap from one target to another. Once I hear the click of an empty mag tube I drop the gun and pull out my 1911. The only thing left of the target are the remain that haven't been blown off but I use those, simulating putting down injured enemies. Once my 1911 runs out of ammo I quickly pop the clip out and put a new one in, simultaneously cocking it back in one fluid motion. After that I snapp back into place but I just survey the damage and put it down, clicking back the safety.

“You,” I start, “are a thief. You are a pyromaniac with a trigger finger that is twitched in the head. I am a suit, a businessman who knows seventeen ways to kill you with your own are, twenty one with your prosthetic, and shoot like an omnic bot, and has forgotten more than you will ever know about the world and criminal activity just at twenty two. You and your weaponized wall of meat don’t scare me, if anything I like your friends silence. I feel so sorry for him.”

I say this just staring him down. Once I finish I quickly strap up my shotgun and pack up my shells. I leave alone, Not looking at anyone. Made my point, don’t need to say anything else.


End file.
